On ne peut pas empêcher un coeur d'aimer
by Kuumquat
Summary: Septième et ultime année à Poudlard. James a changé, oui. Mais Lily est-elle vraiment prête ? Et comment s'aimer pendant qu'un mage noir prend plus de pouvoir jour après jour ? Venez vivre leur histoire. FIC EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Et voici le début d'une fic que j'ai commencé pendant les vacances d'été et qui n'est pas encore terminée. Comme les 6 premiers chapitres sont écrits (à peu près mouhaha), je publierai toutes les semaines ^^ Excusez à l'avance les petites fautes qui auraient pu se taper l'incruste. Ah oui, les personnages et le monde des sorciers appartiennent bien évidemment à notre chère JKR. Bonne lecture ! 3

* * *

Le Poudlard Express s'arrête enfin. Les crissements, la fumée et la dernière année ici commencent. Je sens comme un petit pincement au cœur tandis que Sirius et Peter s'efforcent de démêler les bagages. C'est bien la dernière, la der des der, la septième et ultime année à Poudlard. Ça va être dur, et nous le savons tous, de quitter le château. Cette deuxième maison, perchée sur la montagne, que l'on distingue sur le quai de la gare. Je prends moi aussi une valise et offre mon aide à un Remus étouffé sous les bagages.

- Merci, James. Je vérifie qu'on a rien oublié dans le compartiment et j'arrive.

J'acquiesce, étrangement silencieux. La dernière année. Ma dernière année. Ma dernière chance de prouver à Lily Evans que je ne suis pas celui qu'elle croit. Je saute sur le quai, mes valises sous le bras, et tente de l'apercevoir. Plusieurs fois, je crois la distinguer dans la foule et mon cœur a des ratés. Malgré mes efforts, je ne la trouve nulle part. Aucune chevelure auburn contrastant dans la marée humaine, ni rire cristallin qui me remplit tout entier. Déçu, je me retourne vers Lunard qui tire lui aussi une malle plus grosse que lui.

- C'est bon, y'a plus rien. Dépêches toi, il faut rejoindre les autres.

- D'accord. J'ai vu Patmol vers la sortie. Il nous réserve une diligence.

Nous fendons la foule, salués par des connaissances. Je ne fais pas attention. Je ne l'ai pas vue. Depuis deux mois, je la cherche des yeux partout où je suis. Elle me manque atrocement. Je dois la voir, admirer sa peau bronzée et savourer ses sourires, de loin.

Toujours pas de Lily. Remus ne comprend qu'à moitié mon désarroi et me traîne dans son sillage. Nous grimpons bientôt dans la diligence, à l'abri des admiratrices des quatre célèbres Maraudeurs. Au début, c'est vrai que les voir se pâmer d'admiration devant moi était très gratifiant. Toutes étaient à ma disposition. Je n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts. Quelques unes arrivaient à me résister. J'arrivais à les charmer et dans la semaine, elles ne m'intéressaient plus. Ce fût Lily, Lily une des plus belles filles de tout Poudlard qui m'échappa. Elle me résistait et sa répartie à mes avances me décontenança. Toutes les filles m'étaient toujours tombées du ciel, sans effort. Elle, elle résistait. Je me devais de la séduire, rien que pour mon égo. Elle n'était qu'une femme, elle était faible. Mais ce que je ne pensais pas, c'est que moi aussi. Sans m'en rendre compte, Lily Evans tourna à l'obsession pour moi. Un simple challenge devint la femme de ma vie. Car je savais qu'il n'y aura qu'elle.

Pendant quatre ans, ma vie tourna autour d'elle. J'essayais toutes les approches, toutes les méthodes de séduction. Je m'acharnais, tombant, sans m'en rendre compte amoureux, complètement amoureux de Lily. Ce n'est qu'en cinquième année que je me rendis compte de cet amour fou et je devins de plus en plus arrogant, perdant complètement mes moyens devant elle. Je voulais l'impressionner, gagner sa sympathie, n'importe quoi. Elle avait su me rendre dépendante d'elle par de simples regards, par des sourires. Sa beauté naturelle faisait retourner les garçons de tout Poudlard, y compris moi. Elle était toujours fraîche, aimable, polie avec tout le monde. Elle ne se contentait pas d'être belle, elle était intelligente, douce et serviable. Lily avait du cran, du courage, de l'amour à revendre pour le monde entier. Elle ne voulait jamais se fier qu'aux apparences, mais comprendre les gens. Elle était parfaite, tout simplement parfaite. C'était comme une étoile descendue du ciel, un ange. J'avais réussi à me mettre à dos l'ange de ma vie.

Balancés par le chemin crapahuteux qu'empruntent les diligences, mes trois amis conversent gaiement sur les perspectives de l'année. Un peu à l'écart, je reste appuyé contre la fenêtre à regarder le château approcher.

- Hey Cornedrue, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demande Peter.

Je me redresse légèrement, ébouriffant mes cheveux au passage.

- Oh rien, désolée les gars. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Dis plutôt que tu rêvais, sourit Sirius.

- D'une certaine... Hum, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Une idée Queudver ?

- Milly ? Nancy ? Blibly ?

- Blibly ? Tu n'as que ça en stock, Peter ? C'est nul ! S'indigne Sirius. Attends voir... Hum... Je crois que c'est une certaine Lily. Après pour son nom de famille...

- Stop les gars. Okay, okay, interrompit-je. Oui, je pensais à Lily.

Je souris malgré moi. Leurs petit échange m'amuse bien.

- Quel est ton plan, pour cette année ? Demande Remus.

- Cornedrue lui a déjà envoyé une lettre, répond Sirius à ma place.

- Et que disait-elle ?

- Que j'arrête.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Que j'arrête de la persécuter. Que je la laisse vivre sa vie mais que mes sentiments à son endroit n'ont pas changé, je lâche.

- Oh, dit Remus. Je vois. Ça na pas du être facile.

- Pour sûr, je ricane, amer. Je ne pourrai pas l'oublier de si tôt. Mais la voir heureuse fait mon bonheur.

Un silence quelque peu gêné s'installe dans la diligence. Je soupire en m'enfonçant dans mon siège. Je sens le regard de mes trois amis et détourne les yeux vers la petite fenêtre. Le trajet ne dure pas plus longtemps, et je saute bien vite de la voiture, suivi des trois autres Maraudeurs. Déjà, la foule des élèves se masse autour des portes grandes ouvertes. J'ai un sourire.

Nous ne faisons pas attention aux regards quelque peu admiratifs que nous lancent les élèves sur notre passage. Je suis concentré sur son image, son odeur, sa voix, son rire. Et c'est lorsque je finis de gravir les marches du perron que je l'aperçois.

{#}

Je suis en train de rire avec Alice et June. Ou plutôt, j'essaye d'échapper à un certain regard brûlant. James est là. Dans mon dos, il me regarde. Il n'est qu'à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Il me fixe, me dévore, me consume de l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas affronter ce regard si profond et la douceur de ses prunelles. Je ne peux pas. Mais June me lance un regard de reproche. J'ai compris. Je sais. Je me retourne.

C'est comme dans un film. Tout est au ralenti. James est face à moi. Il est entouré de ses amis, qui discutent allègrement entre eux. Seul James ne prend pas parti à la conversation. Il est en plein milieu de son groupe. Il me fixe. Je lui rend son regard, qui me trouble énormément. J'entends mes amies que de très loin, comme à l'autre bout d'un tunnel. Les autres me semblent flous, et James est plus net que jamais. Il reste impassible, mais je sens le malheur dans le fond de ses yeux. Il ne baisse pas une fois les yeux. C'est moi qui le fait, par malheur. Et tout s'évanouit. Le temps reprend son cours, et je baisse les yeux face à ce regard qui me déstabilise. Lorsque je relève la tête, Remus tire James par le bras. Il a la tête baissé. Je me sens mal.

Depuis cette fameuse lettre, rien ne me semble plus comme auparavant. Il m'y a tout expliqué. Il laisse tomber, n'essayera plus de me séduire. Il ne veut même pas essayer d'être ami avec moi, parce qu'il dit ne pas pouvoir refouler ses sentiments.

Je me sens un peu mal. Mes amies m'entourent de leur auras protectrices, mais je reste mal à l'aise. Ce regard, emplit de tristesse m'a troublé bien plus que je ne veux l'avouer. Les Maraudeurs disparus, notre conversation reprend, tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Je m'assois à la table des Gryffondors, toujours perdue dans mes pensées. Alice et June, qui ont compris, s'installent en face de moi.

- Ecoute, Lily, commence Alice. Il a dit vouloir t'oublier. Tu ne dois plus t'en faire. Ce n'est pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé ? Qu'il te lâche un peu ?

- Fais la part des choses, toi aussi. Ne lui rend pas la tâche plus difficile.

Je fronce les sourcils, m'attendant à une plaisanterie de la part de June.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ? Tu as vu comment tu es ?

Alors là je ne comprends vraiment plus.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Oh, Lily, ne fais pas l'innocente, sourit malicieusement Alice. As-tu vu comment ce serre-tête s'accorde parfaitement avec tes yeux, hum ? Et ce pull, là, on devrait le déclarer illégal

- Quant à ce léger maquillage (elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre un accent délirant), là, ce n'est pas très correct de ta part. Comment veux-tu qu'il te résiste ?

Je ris maintenant franchement. Elles sont complètement folles.

- Très drôle les filles. Je vous signale que ces quelques conseils sont valables pour vous aussi.

Je désigne de la tête un certain Serdaigle qui regarde avec admiration les boucles voluptueuses de la chevelure brune de June. Elle se retourne vers lui, lui sourit, avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Nous rions maintenant toutes les trois aux éclats.

- Encore un tombé dans tes filets ! Plaisantai-je. Et toi Alice, Franck ne te suffit plus ?

Je désigne un jeune Gryffon qui la regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle rit, mais redevient sérieuse rapidement.

- Oh non, tu sais que c'est que c'est l'amour de ma vie.

Elle fait signe à un garçon athlétique, les cheveux noirs, assis à l'autre extrémité de la table. Je ris encore de leur bêtise, mais un petit pincement au cœur m'empêche de profiter de ce moment privilégié, juste avant la répartition. Je sais qu'on me dit belle, mais je ne me sens pas très en osmose avec mon corps. Je me sens un peu diminué face à mes amies. June est une de ces filles minces, belles et pleine d'humour dont rêve chaque garçon. Elle entretient sa peau bronzée d'américaine très souvent, comme la cascade de cheveux bruns qui attirent les garçons comme un aimant. Alice, est une petite jeune femme aux traits fins et au visage lunaire. Elle fait de la danse classique depuis son plus jeune âge et a gardé la volupté et la grâce de cet art dans ses gestes de tout les jours. Elle a les cheveux d'un noir de jais, et des petits yeux pétillants. Et moi. Je ne sais pas me décrire autrement que sur mon passeport. 1M67, les cheveux auburn, un teint de porcelaine et des yeux verts. Je sais, je devrais dire plus, me voir comme je vois mes amies, merveilleuses sous tout points de vu. Mais sans souci de paraître modeste, mon physique, loin d'être désagréable, me semble toujours trop différent, trop à part.

On nous dit belles, très belles même, mais en cet instant, je me sens un peu minable, tandis que le professeur MacGonagall appelle les premières années. Mes yeux n'ont de cesse de se diriger vers un certain capitaine de Quidditch aux yeux de noisette qui se morfond dans son assiette. Il a du sentir mon regard porté sur lui et lève la tête. Encore une fois, ses yeux me troublent et j'esquisse un faible sourire, pour me détourner bien vite de lui.

Il faut que j'arrête, pensai-je tout en enfilant mon pyjama pour me glisser dans mon lit. Maintenant. Le fixer ainsi n'a aucun sens. Je dois me ressaisir. Il ne faut surtout pas que je lui fasse des faux espoirs. Dès demain, il sera redevenu une simple connaissance.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimer 3 Dans tous les cas, commentez, toute remarque fait avancer ^^ A la semaine prochaine ! BACI, BACI 3


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le second chapitre ^^ Merci à tout ceux qui ont commentés, mis dans leur favoris, mis une alerte sur cette histoire. Sur ce, j'espère que vous ne saurez pas deçu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, quelque minutes avant que le réveil de Remus ne se mette à sonner. Je me retourne dans mon lit, sur le dos, et croise les doigts sous ma tête, en fixant le plafond. Je me sens un peu coupable. J'ai encore rêvé de Lily cette nuit. Des bribes de rêves flottent encore dans mon esprit. Dans ce rêve, on était tout simplement heureux, à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas de Voldemort, ni de Rogue. On était heureux, et on s'aimait. Mais la dure réalité revient au galop, et la médiocrité de ma vie me frappe. J'aime une fille qui ne m'aime pas. Je vis dans un monde où la magie noire est de plus en plus présente. Et le comble, je commence par DCFM, avec le nouveau prof au regard de limace.

Je souris moi même à ma propre réflexion. Et sans plus attendre, je file dans la douche avant que mes congénères ne prennent les devant.

On se retrouve tous au petit déjeuner. Ma bonne humeur ne se dissipera pas, ce matin. Je trouve même la force de sourire à Leland, le fameux professeur de DCFM. Le fait que Lily et ses copines soient assises à côté de nous n'entrave toujours pas ma bonne humeur, et c'est avec un bonjour à la cantonade que je m'assois, me frottant les mains en contemplant toutes les bonnes choses qui m'étaient présentés sur un plateau. Remus m'informe d'un signe de tête qu'aucun nom n'est venu se rajouter aux victimes de Voldemort. Je soupire, soulagé. Tandis que je mords avec enthousiasme dans un toast à la confiture, j'écoute distraitement la conversation de Remus et June.

- Je me suis toujours demandé d'où venait votre nom.

-Lequel ?

- Les 'Maraudeurs'. D'où avez-vous trouvez ça ?

- Eh bien, c'est tout simple, expliqua Remus. Nous autre passons notre temps dans les couloirs, de préférence la nuit. Ça vient donc de marauder...

- Ah, d'accord. Marauder, ça me fait penser à roder, et aussi aux voleurs ou un truc de ce genre là, sourit June.

- Et les surnoms ? Demande soudain Lily, prenant part à la conversation.

- Les surnoms ?

- Oui, Patmol, Lunard, Queudver...

Je remarque qu'elle omet volontairement le mien, mais je ne relève pas. J'attends la réaction de Remus.

- Euh. Eh bien... C'était un délire, ça nous a prit comme ça, d'un coup.

- Ne nous prend pas pour des idiotes, menace joyeusement Lily. Tu sais de quoi nous sommes capables...

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire parce que...

- C'est un secret de Maraudeurs ! Intervint-je, en souriant.

Lily, prise au dépourvue, reste muette pendant quelques secondes. Je ne lui ai jamais parler en souriant pour de vrai, juste des sourires charmeurs pour la séduire. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Je sais qu'avec Lily, c'est donnant-donnant. On la traite bien, elle vous traite bien. Parlez-lui avec hauteur et vanité et elle ne sera pas très tendre. Elle semble surprise, mais me lance un regard mi-courroucé mi-amusé.

- Je sais à quoi m'en tenir, déclare t-elle, tout en piquant la tartine beurrée de Sirius qui ne réplique pas, mais se met à bouder.

Je ris légèrement. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si rapide à s'adapter. Mon cœur cogne encore dans ma poitrine. Je ne pourrai décidément jamais cesser de l'aimer.

{#}

La réaction de James m'a laissé coite une seconde, mais j'ai repris rapidement le dessus. J'ai décidé de le traiter comme le commun des mortels, et je ne craquerai pas. Rapidement, nous montons en DCFM. Le nouveau prof, Leland, me semble bien inexpressif. On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit ou un truc comme ça. Malgré tout, il réussit à nous décrire le sortilège de Patronus que nous devons réaliser. Toute la classe est surexcité. Ce fameux Patronus, qu'est-ce qu'on l'aura attendu ! Chacun notre tour, nous répétons la formule et Leland nous donne le feu vert. Immédiatement, c'est un boucan comme tous les diables qui éclate dans la classe, mais Leland semble déjà ailleurs, les yeux plongés dans le vide et le dos calé contre sa chaise, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de ses élèves.

Alice, June et moi sommes assises au deuxième rang, et juste derrière nous, les quatre garçons. Je suis pressée de savoir en quel animal mon Patronus se changera, ainsi je me concentre au maximum. Je me focalise sur le souvenir le plus heureux que j'ai, lorsque j'ai ouvert la lettre de Poudlard. Et presque aussitôt, un filet de lumière argenté sort de ma baguette. Je suis une des premières. Ma fierté est immense. Je me concentre à nouveau. Au bout d'une bonne heure d'essais, je suis la première à réussir un Patronus corporel. C'est une biche, une magnifique biche aux yeux en amande qui se met à gambader dans la classe. Elle est très belle, et je suis vraiment très fière.

{#}

Elle n'y arrive toujours pas. Voilà une heure que je la vois essayer, recommencer, sans abandonner une seule fois. Elle est tellement belle, lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux et se concentre. Ses gestes sont gracieux et précis, et je sens qu'elle arrivera à maîtriser le sortilège avant la fin des deux heures de cours.

Les Maraudeurs et moi, avons bien entendu essayer et réussi à créer des Patronus. Ils ont la forme animal de nos animagis respectifs, et cela n'a pas été une très grande surprise. Mais je suis pressé de savoir quel sera l'animal de Lily. Je suis excité, mais un drôle de pressentiment reste présent en moi. Comme si quelque chose de très important allait être révélé devant mes yeux.

C'est alors que le Patronus de Lily prend forme. C'est une masse importante, mais il se transforme rapidement. L'émotion me sert la gorge. C'est une biche.

Une biche. Une biche et un cerf. Je n'en reviens pas. Je met ma tête entre mes mains. Je sais ce que cela signifie. Nos destins sont liés. Nous sommes destinés. Et, et moi j'ai tout fait raté. Je l'ai harcelé, pendant trois ans, la détruisant et faisant de sa vie un enfer. Elle m'était destiné ! Et j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Elle me déteste, maintenant. Mon petit monde s'écroule.

Sirius me secoue le bras.

_ James, James ! Cornedrue, mon pote tu as vu ?

Je ne veux pas répondre. Je ne peux pas. Oui, Patmol, j'ai vu. J'ai vu les conséquences de toutes mes bêtises, de tous mes ratés. J'entends Lily rire avec ses amies. Son rire me serre le cœur, encore. Je n'en peux plus. Je relève la tête, soudainement. Il faut se battre, James, bat-toi. Rien n'arrive sans qu'on ne le mérite. Oui. Je dois me battre.

Leland félicite Lily. Elle rosit de plaisir, puis pose sa baguette pour aider une Alice exaspérée. Oh dieu, je l'aime.

{#}

_ Laaah, une rotation... Légère, comme un nuage de fumée. Hé, ferme quand même, ne lâche pas ta baguette !

Je ris, toute en aidant Alice. Elle est rouge de concentration et l'effort se lit sur son visage rond. Elle ferme les yeux à nouveau, inspire longuement et lance :

_ Spero Patronum !

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre. Un mince filet de fumée argenté sort de sa baguette. Elle pousse un glapissement de joie.

_ Gagné ! Ça marche !

Les volutes de fumée demeurent devant elle pendant encore quelques instants avant de se dissiper dans l'air. Ivre de succès, Alice me prend dans ses bras en sautillant.

_ Hiii, Merci merci merci merci Lily !

Je ris à mon tour et scande en même temps qu'elle.

_ De rien de rien de rien Aliiice !

Nous nous relâchons, mortes de rire, pendant que June rigole à nos pitreries.

_ N'importe quoi, les filles.

Elle sourit, avant de déclarer, non sans fierté :

_ Moi aussi je viens d'y arriver. Pas un corporel comme toi Lily, mais un gros écran de fumée blanche.

_ Un écran de fumée ? Tu rigoles, c'était plus des petits volutes.

Nous nous retournons vers un Sirius souriant de toutes ses dents.

_ Nous, on y arrive déjà à en faire des corporels, n'est-ce pas Lunard ?

Le Maraudeur se tourne vers son ami qui nous adresse un sourire doux.

_ Oui Patmol. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de nous vanter auprès de ses dames.

Il rit, ses fossettes se creusant dans ses joues. June intervient, visiblement vexée par la remarque de Sirius.

_ En quoi se transforme ton _corporel_, Sisi ? Demande – t – elle.

_ Sisi ? Répète Sirius. C'est pas si mal. Je t'appelle Juju, alors.

Il rit avant de prendre une voix espiègle.

_ A ton avis, le plus beau des quatre Maraudeurs aurait quel Patronus ?

_ Comment pourrai-je le deviner ? En dragon, peut être ? Ou en cafard ?

Je ris avec June et Alice tandis que Remus sourit à un Sirius outré.

_ Un cafard ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Non. Moi, je suis un chien.

James se retourne brusquement. Jusqu'alors, il était perdu dans ses pensées, fixant un point imaginaire dans mon dos. Je sens immédiatement ses prunelles sur mon visage avant qu'elles ne se tournent vers Sirius.

_ Tu _es_ un chien, Patmol ?

Son ton est léger mais je décèle un certain reproche dans sa voix.

_ Heeu, je veux dire que mon Patronus _est_ un chien.

Il sourit doucement, gêné, avant de désigner James à sa droite.

_ Lui, c'est un cerf, Remus est un loup et Peter un rat.

Le pauvre garçon assis à l'extrémité de la table relève faiblement la tête, puis retourne bien vite à ses exercices. Il me fait un peu pitié. Je n'ai jamais su comment prendre Peter. Il me semble toujours craintif, sur le qui-vive. Je ne sais jamais quoi faire pour le mettre à l'aise.

Je tourne alors mon regard pour croiser celui de James. Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête tandis que je fixe ses pupilles. Je ne retiens de ce qu'a dit Sirius. Je ne semble plus appartenir à ce monde, tout est figé. Je ne sens ni ne ressens rien. Il n'y a que ses pupilles, ses prunelles noisettes et cet instant qui me semble merveilleux. Un battement de cils de sa part brise ce moment. Je retombe brutalement, croyant être montée au ciel.

Se ressaisir. Urgent. Très urgent. Je ne maîtrise plus rien. Depuis que les cours ont commencés, il y a quelques semaines, je ne contrôle plus rien de mes sentiments. Les maraudeurs ne traînent pas avec nous, mais plus le temps passe, plus le manque se fait sentir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chercher son regard dans la grande salle, de fixer son dos en cours. Il est tellement proche, mais tellement loin à la fois !

Mes propres pensées m'horrifient. Je ne le détestais pas, il y a encore quelques semaines ? Je ne me comprends plus, et son indifférence me donne encore plus envie de le voir, de le sentir à mes côtés. Suis-je donc devenue folle ? Même mes amies ont remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas très rond. C'était encore le sujet de conversation au déjeuner, un jeudi maussade du mois d'octobre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lily ? Commence June. On ne te reconnais plus. Depuis la rentrée, c'est crescendo, ton moral descend de plus en plus bas.

_ Tu n'as envie de rien, en cours tu n'écoutes plus et tu délaisses même Amos !

Je soupire, sachant parfaitement qu'elles ont raison.

_ Je sais les filles, mais c'est en ce moment c'est bof. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais me reprendre. D'ailleurs, une soirée entre filles ce soir, ça vous dit ?

J'essaye de reprendre un peu d'enthousiasme, juste pour faire plaisir à mes meilleures amies.

_ Lily, ce soir tu as rendez-vous avec Amos, ton copain, tu te rappelle ? Il t'as donné rendez vous autour du lac.

_ Ah, oui c'est vrai.

Je soupire, maussade. Amos ne me plaît plus depuis longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas rompre avec lui, il est si gentil ! Il est toujours très attentionné avec moi, plein de tendresse. Je crois que ça lui briserait le cœur si je rompais avec lui.

_ Cette perspective n'a pas l'air de t'emballer. Ce cher Diggory ne te plaît plus ?

_ C'est un peu ça. A vrai dire, il m'ennuie. C'est un peu tous les jours la même chose. Il n'est pas très surprenant, comme garçon.

Elles se regardent, puis Alice dit avec prudence.

_ Nous te l'avions dit, au début. Je sais que tu étais très heureuse à cette époque, mais...

_ En plus c'est à ce moment là que James a – un peu – arrêté de te harceler, interrompt June.

_ Mais, tu sais ce que je pense de ce Poufsouffle... C'est sûr qu'il est gentil, mais cette façon qu'il a de te regarder, on dirait que tu es son nouveau jouet.

_ Je t'assure, c'est flippant, observe June, qui n'arrête pas d'interrompre Alice.

_ Hé, June. C'était moi qui parlait là !

_ Désolée.

Je les regarde fixement, l'esprit bien loin de cette conversation. Je me demande si la vie ne serait pas meilleure sans Amos... Avec quelqu'un d'autre... De plus fougueux, téméraire... Plus drôle... Quelqu'un comme...

_ James ?

Je sursaute, rougissante, pendant que mes amies fixent un point derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement, pour faire face aux quatre maraudeurs assis quelques mètres plus loin. C'est Sandy Miller, une des filles les plus pitoyables des Gryffondors. Elle papillonne autour de James, me cachant sa vue. Je ne comprends pas ce qui la met dans cet état là. C'est à ce moment là que Potter-James choisit de se débarrasser d'elle. Je comprends. Il a le bras en écharpe !

Sans plus attendre, je me précipite, suivie de près par Alice et June.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je frise l'arrêt cardiaque, là. Il lève des yeux surpris vers moi, puis répond d'un ton coupable.

_ Un entraînement qui finit mal.

_ QUOI ? je hurle. Comment ça, qui finit mal ? Tu ne peux pas, Ja-Potter ! Tu es capitaine, capitaine ! Si tu ne peux pas jouer dans deux semaines, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne suis pas prête, je ne connais pas les tactiques, je ne sais rien !

Je martèle la table de mon poing, sous les yeux blasés de mes amies, surpris du reste des Maraudeurs.

_ Je t'apprendrai. Tu es attrapeuse remplaçante, tu sais ce que tu fais, non ?

Sa vois est terne, morne. Son indifférence me blesse et je me laisse tomber sur le banc en face de lui.

_ Merde, tiens.

_ Lily, commence Sirius. Je lui lance un regard noir mais il continue. Tu sais très bien voler, on s'en sortira. Cornedrue t'aidera. Un bras cassé n'est pas si long à réparer.

_ Je ne doute pas de cela, Sirius. Mais comment vais-je tout assimiler en si peu de temps ? Les remplaçants ne sont jamais au courant de rien, dans cette équipe !

Je grommelle dans ma barbe, furieuse et angoissée. Potter qui ne réagit toujours pas m'énerve encore plus. Quel abruti ! Se casser le bras à une semaine de la rencontre Serdaigle – Gryffondor. Je lui lance un regard froid tandis qu'il darde son regard sur ses pieds.

_ Alors, quand commence t-on ?

{#}

Comment résister à l'envie permanente de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras, de la protéger ? Ses cheveux flamboyants attirent mon regard comme un aimant. Voilà un mois que je ne lui parlais plus. Lily hantait mes nuits et mes jours. Je la voyais partout alors que je ne devais pas céder à ce que je ressentais. Je devais faire mon deuil. Passer à autre chose. Sirius m'avait même proposer de sortir avec une autre fille. J'en étais évidemment incapable, bien que de très jolies jeunes femmes me tournaient autour. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais d'yeux pour qu'une seule, et celle-ci ne voulait pas me voir. J'avais été très soulagé que Lily ne fasse pas le lien entre nos Patronus respectifs. Il ne lui aurait pas été difficile de comprendre notre lien spécial. Mais elle semblait tellement ailleurs cette fois là qu'elle n'a sans doute pas compris ce que disait Sirius.

C'est d'ailleurs en pensant à elle que je me cassais le bras. Je rêvais encore à ses yeux envoutants, perché sur mon balai. Je n'avais pas vu arriver vers moi le cognard. Dans l'urgence de la situation, j'avais bondit sur le côté, évitant la balle grise mais percutant violemment un des buts. Le choc avait cassé net mon bras, et j'avais tout de suite été porté à l'infirmerie.

J'avoue que je n'étais pas fier, lorsque j'en étais sorti pour me rendre dans la grande salle. Sandy Miller s'était tout de suite approchée de moi, décidée à jouer les infirmières. D'ailleurs, mon handicap n'avait pas passé inaperçu, car les Serpentards se moquèrent de moi joyeusement tandis que la plupart des filles soupirèrent. Une vague d'exaspération me saisit lorsque j'envoyais Sandy paître. Je me laissais tomber sur un banc, lorsque j'entendis la voix qui m'avait hanté pendant toutes ces semaines. Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je dois, je dois, je dois rester calme. Sa voix me faisait tant d'effets que j'inspirais longuement avant de répondre, essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible.

Je ne fais même plus attention à ce qu'elle me répond. Son odeur m'envoûte de toute part. J'ai l'esprit tellement ailleurs que je dois fixer ses chaussures pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je ne me concentre que sur la mélodie de sa voix. Je ne peux pas la regarder. Elle n'est que plus belle lorsqu'elle est en colère.

_ Alors, quand commence t-on ?

Je relève la tête, fixant ses yeux qui fulminent. Vide ton esprit James. Ne te laisses pas aller.

_ Quand tu veux. Ce soir, huit heures ? On mangera en chemin. Je te rejoins au terrain. Ça te va ?

Elle est toujours en colère, mais elle accepte de sourire faiblement.

_ Bien. Je te rejoindrai là-bas. Tu pourras voler ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je lui souris à mon tour, émerveillé comme toujours devant elle. Elle se détourne bien vite.

_ Oh oh, ça ressemble à un rencard ! Déclare Sirius. Je suis sûr que tout ceci n'est qu'un prétexte pour vous retrouver seul à seul.

Je rougis, faisant une grimace à Sirius qui ne rit que plus fort. Je n'ose pas regarder Lily. Remus tente une diversion, comprenant mon malheur.

_ En parlant de rencard, tu n'en as pas un ce soir Patmol ?

_ Si. Avec Sandy, déclare t-il, sûr de lui.

_ Vraiment ? Tu ne lui as pourtant jamais adressé la parole, intervint-je.

_ Ah vraiment ? Bon. Je vais y remédier.

Il se lève alors, époussette son uniforme, pour se diriger vers le coin de la table où sont assises Sandy et ses copines. Il leur adresse un de ses sourires charmeurs puis déclare à Sandy :

_ Je te vois ce soir, baby ?

Elle sourit puis répond en battant des cils.

_ Bien sur Sirius. Sept heures devant le lac.

Il ne répond pas, mais lui fait un clin d'œil en sortant de la grande salle. Nous explosons de rire tous les six.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Votre avis compte beaucoup !


	3. Chapter 3

De retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je remercie **Lucy in the Sky Diamond**, parce que c'est surement ma première fane ici et que ses reviews me font très plaisir à chaque fois. Merci à toi, et aussi aux Lecteurs anonymes nombreux, ainsi que ceux qui suivent cette fic, de près ou de loin. Place à la lecture, maintenant. Enjoy !

* * *

Assise à une table de la bibliothèque, je travaille mollement mon essai de métamorphose. Je pense à l'entraînement de ce soir. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer. Je redoute de rester seule avec James. Je n'arrive pas à me l'avouer, mais plus il me fuit, plus il m'attire. Le vieux dicton à l'air d'être remis à la mode pour notre histoire. Je tortille inconsciemment ma plume d'oie du bout des doigts. Je n'entends pas les bruits de pas derrière moi, mais je sursaute lorsque des lèvres se posent sur mon cou.

_ Amos ! Tu m'as fait peur ! On ne devait pas se retrouver au lac ?

Ses lèvres sur mon corps ne me plaisent pas du tout, et j'essaie de détourner son attention. Malheureusement, il ne semble pas décidé à me répondre et laisse ses mains vagabonder sur mon dos. J'attrape ses mains et les lient sur mon ventre. Il interprète mon geste pour de l'affection et poursuit ses baisers.

_ Amos. Réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mon ton est ferme. Il se détache de moi en grognant et s'assoit à mes côtés, passant un bras sur mes épaules. Ce geste ne me plaît pas du tout et je fronce les sourcils.

_ Rien chérie. L'entraînement est fini et j'ai voulu passer te voir plus tôt que prévu.

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser lourdement. Je réponds à son baiser avec retenue, ne voulant pas en faire trop. Il me dégoute tellement à cet instant que je n'ai plus qu'une envie, m'enfuir.

J'interromps le baiser. Amos proteste, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, James débarque. James ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? J'ouvre des grands yeux surpris.

_ Amos, je peux t'emprunter Lily ? Nous avons un entraînement.

Son ton est poli mais direct. Il fixe avec froideur le garçon à mes côtés. Qui est vraisemblablement mon petit ami (!). Je suis complètement d'accord qu'il me sauve de ses griffes. Amos le fixe, mauvais.

_ A cette heure-ci ? Lily n'est que remplaçante.

_ Je me suis cassé le bras, elle doit me remplacer pour le match de samedi. Tu comprends, tu joues toi aussi.

Mon petit ami (oh désespoir !) soupire, peu condescendant, mais accepte de me laisser filer.

_ Okay. Elle te rejoint.

Enchantée de lui échapper, j'emballe précipitamment mes affaires et lance un 'a plus tard' à Amos. Il me sourit, carnassier.

_ Oh, je sais que ceci ne t'enchante pas, mon cœur. Mais je te laisses un avant-goût pour ton retour.

Et il me saute dessus, fourrant sa langue dans ma bouche sans attendre. Surprise, je reste tétanisée quelques instants, avant de le repousser.

_ Merci beaucoup. A plus tard, chéri.

Je lui sourit avec hypocrisie. Je le salue rapidement avant de filer rejoindre James qui m'attendait, quelques rayons plus loin. Nous sortons de la bibliothèque, tous deux silencieux. Il marche vite, énervé de quelque chose. Je tripote une mèche de cheveu, le fixant sous mes cils. Je respecte son silence, étonnée tout de même de ce ressentiment. Nous marchons ainsi jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

_ Je te retrouve sur la pelouse.

Nous nous séparons à l'entrée des vestiaires. Je pose mon sac sur le banc et m'assoit. La tête me tourne un peu. Je sentais, lorsque nous marchions, son animosité à mon égard. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer dans les deux heures qui vont suivre. Je regarde, immobile, la grande pièce froide des vestiaires des filles. James m'attend. A cette pensée, je m'active à me changer rapidement, troquant mon uniforme contre la tenue rouge et or de l'équipe. J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, plie rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac. Je saisis mon balai, un Tornade 350, avant de sortir dehors.

L'air est frais et sec. Le jour va bientôt tomber et le ciel se pare d'une belle couleur pourpre. Je lève les yeux, pour voir James s'échauffer autour des buts. J'inspire longuement, mon cœur battant la chamade avant de prendre mon envol.

Tous mes soucis se dissipent lorsque je prends de la hauteur. L'insouciance devient reine dans mon esprit alors que j'aborde un grand sourire. Voler me fait tellement de bien. Je rejoins James à l'autre bout du terrain. Il semble lui aussi, beaucoup plus serein.

_ Bien. Bon, Lily, on va commencer par l'échauffement. Pas question que notre attrapeuse se froisse un muscle.

Sa voix est plus enjoué. Son ton chaleureux me met du baume au cœur et je le suis dans ses tours de terrain.

{#}

Comment ne pas être heureux lorsque la fille dont vous êtes fou amoureux aborde un aussi joli sourire ? Comment résister à la bonne humeur que procure le vol et sa seule vue ? Toute ma colère et ma jalousie envers cet abruti de Diggory s'envolent en un rien de temps. Je fonce à travers le terrain, talonné de près par Lily. Le vent sur mon visage me donne un véritable coup de fouet. Soudain, j'entends Lily rire et me dépasser en faisant un petit looping. Je vois ses yeux briller de malice et je fonce moi aussi. Nous nous livrons à une course poursuite éreintante, riant tout les deux.

Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de moment avec Lily. C'était toujours pour me crier dessus qu'elle me parlait. Cet instant me semble magique, alors que j'enchaîne les tonneaux pour essayer de la dépasser. Elle vole très bien, presque aussi bien que moi. Elle tournoie habilement autour de moi. Elle rit encore, ses cheveux claquant au vent, lorsqu'elle me pousse pour passer au travers des buts. L'entraînement est loin derrière nous. Nous ne pensons qu'à rire.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrête, riant trop pour tenir plus longtemps. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol et me laisse tomber sur l'herbe. J'entends Lily s'allonger à côté de moi, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour. Dire que je me sens bien est un euphémisme. Notre respiration se calme progressivement. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Je vois son regard fixé sur moi et nous détournons la tête en rougissant. Soudain, elle se lève d'un coup et balbutie :

_ Mais ? Il fait déjà nuit ! Oh non, je dois rentrer.

Elle me jette un regard désolé avant de courir vers le vestiaire. Je me lève précipitamment et la rejoint en quelques enjambées. Je la rattrape par la main et sous le choc, elle tombe sur mon torse.

{#}

Je devais finir mon devoir de métamorphose, il était pour demain. Je me relève soudainement, lançant un regard désolé à James. Ça avait été le meilleur moment que j'avais passé depuis la rentrée et le laisser ainsi me désolait. Et dire que je le détestais encore l'année dernière ! Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Mais je me devais de partir, il était déjà tard et je ne me coucherai pas avant minuit pour finir ce devoir. Je me met à courir vers les vestiaires, me sentant coupable de le laisser ainsi. Mais je sentis alors qu'il me saisissait la main et me retournant, je tombe sur sa poitrine, collée à lui. Cette situation est la plus merveilleuse et la plus gênante que je n'ai jamais vécue. Je suffoque, les yeux plongés dans ceux de James. Le rouge me monte aux joues avec force et je ne bronche pas, perdue. Il devient aussi rouge que moi et bredouille.

_ Attends... Je...

La force de son regard me trouble et je ne peux me détacher de lui. Mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine et je craint qu'il ne l'entende.

_ Je... Tu... C'était génial, vraiment James. On... On refait ça demain ? Enfin, je veux dire... Plus sérieusement ?...

Je ne sais plus où je suis. J'essaie de reprendre conscience, mais le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me rend complètement folle. Il sourit, aussi troublé que moi.

_ D'accord. Je... je vais rester là encore un peu...

_ À plus tard, James.

Je me détache avec précaution de lui. Il lâche la main qu'il tenait toujours et je lui lance un regard troublé. Il me sourit faiblement et je me retourne, le souffle court. Le chemin vers le vestiaire me semble une éternité. Je ne me sens pas la force de me retourner. Le rouge demeure sur mes joues et mon cœur ne prend de repos lorsque je m'assois dans les vestiaires. Je réfléchis à tout ce que je viens de vivre, à la cascade de sentiments contradictoires qui m'assaillent de toute part. L'excitation reste dominante. J'essaye de me calmer et file sous la douche, laissant le jet d'eau chaude détendre mes sens. Je me rhabille aussi vite et sort du terrain, redoutant une rencontre avec James. Juste à cette pensée, mes joues rougissent et je tente de me sermonner du mieux que je peux.

* Calme toi Lily, il n'est pas là. Caaaalme... Tu ne peux pas le croiser... Il est sûrement dans les vestiaires... Il doit prendre sa douche...*

Et rebelote, la confusion monte à nouveau à mon cerveau en pensant à un James prenant sa douche.

Je monte les étages pour retourner dans la salle commune. J'essaye de ne penser à rien, de vider mon esprit. Il faut absolument que je me décharge, que je m'épanche sur l'épaule de mes amies. Je ne sais pas exactement comment je vais leur expliquer tout ceci, mais c'est d'un pas décidé que je monte dans le dortoir des septièmes années.

_ Lily ! On ne t'attendait plus ! S'exclame June. Alors ?

Elle me sourit d'un air entendu et me fait un clin d'œil. Alice rit tandis que je me vautre sur mon lit.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller pour cacher la rougeur de mes joues.

_ Lily ?

_ Oui. Baaah...

J'essaye de gagner du temps et je triture une mèche de cheveux. Je lève les yeux, prenant un air innocent et reçoit en retour deux regards sévères. Je capitule.

_ Bon, okay. Je vais tout vous raconter. J'étais dans la bibliothèque, en planchant sur mon devoir de métamorphose... Qu'on doit rendre demain, d'ailleurs ! Merde merde merde, je ne l'ai pas fini et je...

_ Lily. Ce devoir est pour mardi, interrompt Alice. Calme-toi !

Je sursaute, surprise.

_ Oh non, ne me dis pas ça ! J'aurais pu passer encore plus de temps avec...

Je m'arrête en rougissant. Mes amies se sourient d'un air entendu.

_ Allez, raconte !

_ J'étais donc dans la bibliothèque, quand Amos a débarqué. Il était lourd, avec sa manie de fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je mime l'action de vomir et elles rigolent de bon cœur.

_ Quand James a débarqué, une demi-heure plutôt que prévu. Heureusement qu'il était là, sinon j'aurai du me fader l'autre pendant tout ce temps. Il a dit à Amos qu'on avait entraînement et il m'a permis de m'échapper de ses griffes acérées. Oh, j'y pense ! Je ne l'ai même pas remercié ! Quel gourde. Il me sauve de ses griffes et je ne le remercie même pas !

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a du être suffisamment heureux après, rit June.

Je lui lance un regard furibond que contredit mon teint rouge soutenu.

_ Oui bon... Tout le long du chemin, il était étrangement silencieux. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je me suis tu aussi. Et puis nous sommes arrivés au terrain et je suis partie me changer. On a passé l'heure à faire une grande course dans tout le stade. Je crois que c'est le meilleur moment que je n'ai jamais passé depuis la... avec James-Potter.

Elles abordent toutes les deux un sourire tellement grand que je me cache derrière mon oreiller pour éviter qu'elles ne voient mes joues toujours aussi rouges.

_ Oh Lily ! Si ce n'est pas poétique, ça ! Déclare Alice.

_ Notre préfète est amoureuse d'un maraudeur !

_ Je ne suis pas amoureuse !

_ Bien sur que si tu l'es ! Souffle June.

_ Non, je dis !

_ Si !

_ Non !

_ Arrêtez vous deux, se plaint Alice. Continue Lily. Il me semble que la fin est plus croustillante.

Je sourit timidement alors qu'elles me regardent toutes les deux avec des yeux grands ouverts.

_ Rooh... Bah, euh. On s'est finalement allongés dans l'herbe parce qu'on était crevés. Je... Je me suis soudain rendue compte que je n'avais pas fait mon essai de métamorphose et je me suis excusée. Il... il m'a rattrapée et je... - arrêtez de me fixer comme ça ! - je suis tombée, paf comme ça, sur son torse.

_ Aaaha ! Déclare June, théâtrale. Et ensuite ?

_ Je n'ai jamais autant rougi de ma vie, j'avoue. J'étais complètement collée à lui. Elles gloussent mais mon regard est lointain. Il m'a dit 'attends'. Et je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé ça super mais que je devais y aller. Et je lui ai demandé de refaire ça demain soir.

_ YOUHOOOU ! Crie June.

Elle sautille dans toutes la pièce, accompagnée d'une Alice qui frappait joyeusement dans ces mains. Gênée je bredouille un 'arrête' qui les font rire encore plus.

_ Arrêtez, rooh. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Mais comment vous expliquer... Il a changé... Il n'est plus cet affreux imbécile si arrogant qui me mettait hors de moi. Il n'a même pas fait de tours aux Serpentards depuis le début d'année.

June se rassoit sur le lit d'Alice, en face de moi. Elle sourit.

_ Il a changé...

_ Pour toi, finit Alice.

Mais soudain, une vague de peur me saisit à la gorge. Et si, et si il n'avait pas changé finalement ? Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une tactique pour me faire tomber dans ses filets ? Et moi, comme une idiote, je tombais dans son piège les yeux fermés.

_ Oh mon dieu. Et si il n'avait pas vraiment changé ? Que ce n'était qu'une stratégie ? Si j'étais en train de me faire avoir ? Je ne veux pas, non je ne veux pas. Il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement.

_ Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? S'exclame Alice.

_ Nous le voyons bien, qu'il est sincère, il est si malheureux !

_ Non, répétai-je, au bord des larmes. Non, tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade. Oh, je le déteste !

{#}

_ Oh, je l'aime, je l'aime, JE L'AIME !

_ Ok, ok, Cornedrue. Calmes-toi. Vide Lily Evans de ton esprit.

Assis au bord de mon lit, serrant un oreiller sur ma poitrine, je racontais à Sirius, Remus et Peter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsque je finis mon histoire, Sirius rit à chaudes larmes, Remus sourit et Peter me regarde avec de grands yeux avides.

_ Ahahaha, s'esclaffe Sirius. Bien joué Jamesie, bien joué !

_ Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de particulier, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu es justement resté le James que nous connaissons, et ce James plaît beaucoup à Lily, sourit Remus.

_ Du coup, vous n'avez même pas travailler le Quidditch, observe Sirius, soudain mécontent. Vous travaillerez la prochaine fois, hein ? Et au fait, à quand la prochaine fois ?

_ Demain soir, je réponds.

_ C'est toi qui lui as proposé ?

_ Non, elle.

_ Ohoh ! Elle est plus attachée que nous ne le pensions !

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_ Surtout, reste toi même. Pas l'imbécile qui se pavanait devant elle il y a encore trois mois, prévient Remus.

_ D'accord, je vais essayer. Cette fille est vraiment ma torture mentale assignée ! Comprenez-vous les trésors de concentration que je fournis lorsqu'elle est là, juste pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ?

_ Non, Cornedrue, on ne comprend pas, soupire Sirius. Enfin, on va finir par le savoir, trois ans que tu passes ta vie à nous parler d'elle. Lily par ci, Lily par là... rit-il, espiègle.

Je lui envoie un oreiller en pleine figure et une bataille enragée commence. C'est MacGonagall, un filet dans les cheveux, qui nous interrompt vers deux heures du matin. Nous héritons tous d'une colle le lendemain soir et je proteste vivement, prétextant un entraînement. De fort mauvaise humeur, elle hurle que c'est de notre faute si je ne pourrai pas m'y rendre et que si Gryffondor perd, je serai entièrement responsable. Nous nous couchons, la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

Voilà, qu'en pensez vous ? Est-ce que je mérite une review ? Est-ce que j'ai été assez sage ? Alleeeeez, quoi soyez sympa ! *Yeux du Chat potté* Oui, je m'adresse à toi, lecteur, les fesses vissées dans ton siège, qui lit ces lignes. Tu dois répondre à ma question, c'est de la politesse. Alleeeez, sois sympa, au lieu d'esquisser un sourire et de cligner des yeux ! reviews ! Tu sais que ça prend pas longtemps, en plus ! Quoi, 3 secondes et demi ? C'est rien ! Au pire, marque moi juste un petit ":)" ou "j'ai aimé" dans ta review. Je serai contente et ça t'aura pris deux pressions sur ton clavier.

Ton destin est entre tes mains, lecteur.

Reviewer ou ne pas reviewer ?

Telle est la question...

Mais toi, tu ne te la poses pas.

Parce que tu es brave et que tu vas reviewer, bien sur.

Comme tu es braaaaave 8)


	4. Chapter 4

Suiiite ! En retard, oui. Mais deux reviews ne satisferont pas mon appétit insatiable. Merci à ces deux là, j'espère que vous aprrécierez la suite ^^ Reviews, enjoy !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me lève immédiatement après que le réveil ait sonné. Il faut absolument que je vois Lily. Je sens qu'elle va me hurler dessus, et un affreux sentiment de culpabilité me sert la gorge. Je la trouve à la table de gryffondor, en train de discuter avec ses amies.

_ Lily. Y'a un problème. Je... je suis collé ce soir, impossible de faire l'entraînement. Tu as cours juste avant le dîner ?

Je remarque alors que quelque chose a changé. Elle lève des yeux furieux vers moi, et sa voix est terriblement méprisante.

_ Oui, Potter, j'ai cours. Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en retenue ? Je croyais que tu t'étais assagi.

Potter ? Elle ne m'appelait pas James encore hier soir ? Lily continue à me fixer méchamment, mais sa bouche tremble. Je regarde Alice et June, surpris, mais elles lèvent les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

_ Demain soir, alors ?

J'ignore volontairement sa question. À quoi bon lui répondre ? Je ne m'attirerai qu'encore plus de fureur de sa part.

_ Non, Potter. Non. Je m'entraînerai seule, maintenant. Je sais quoi faire.

_ Mais les tactiques ?

Elle frise la crise de nerfs et est prête à me cracher dessus.

_ Je demanderai à Black ou Jonhson. Tes deux batteurs m'aideront sûrement plus que toi.

Mes yeux se plissent sous l'effet de la colère. Je la regarde, furibond et elle me rend son regard. Je me lève du banc et me retourne sans un regard pour sortir de la Grande Salle et tourner à grandes enjambées dans le premier couloir que je croise. Là, elle exagère. Je ne lui ait rien fait. Rien du tout, depuis la rentrée. Mais si elle me considère encore comme un abruti prétentieux, elle va être servie. Je suis sympa, mais il y a des limites. Je tourne à un angle de mur, sans me rendre compte que je suis dans les cachots. Je me retrouve alors face à face avec Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery et Rogue.

{#}

_ Lily ! Me reproche Alice. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Il ne t'avait rien fait du tout !

_ Je ne te comprends pas !

La colère s'éteint dans mes yeux, pour faire place à la tristesse. Je ne regrette pas ce que je viens de lui dire. Je sais, je sais bien qu'il ne le mérite pas, que ce n'est pas un idiot arrogant, qu'il est beaucoup mieux qu'avant, que je ne devrais pas le traiter comme ça, que c'est le mec le plus mignon et le plus intelligent que je n'ai jamais rencontré... Que, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Voilà ce qui me fait peur. Je sais, je me rends compte que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, que je n'ai pas une carapace infaillible et qu'il est en train de la percer pour atteindre mon cœur. Je me rends compte de tout ceci. Je sais, au fond, que je suis déjà tombé irrémédiablement amoureuse de James Potter. Mais je bats avec la force du désespoir. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire, sous le regard de reproche de mes amies.

_ Je sais. Je sais qu'il ne le mérite pas. Mais, comprenez moi ! Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avoue. Mais je ne veux pas ! Mon cœur dit « Oui, oui, oui ! », ma tête dit « Non, non, non ! ». Et moi, au milieu, je suis perdue.

Je laisse tomber ma tête entre mes mains. Mes amies échangent un regard et June pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_ C'est à toi de décider. Regarde ce qu'il est devenu pour toi. Et écoutes ton cœur. C'est toujours lui qui a raison.

Je lève les yeux, regardant mes meilleures amies.

_ Je le sais bien. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête. Pas encore tout à fait. J'ai peur qu'il me brise, malgré tout. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il me semble...

Un fracas énorme retentit soudain dans la grande salle. Les professeurs, les élèves, tous tournent la tête vers la porte de la Grande Salle, où sont étouffés des cris et des détonations. Le professeur Dumbledore et MacGonagall courent vers la source du bruit, talonnés par une dizaine d'élèves, dont nous trois.

James, James Potter en train de se battre en duel contre Malefoy et Rogue. Les sorts fusent de tout part. Dumbledore nous fait signe de reculer et intervient dans la bataille. Je fixe James, le bras en sang, les yeux envahis par un éclat de haine que je ne lui connaissais pas. Malefoy et Rogue multiplient les sorts et James les contrecarrent. Les deux Serpentards sont aussi mal en point. Rogue, les cheveux brulés sur une bonne partie de la tête, présente une série d'estafilades sur la jambes. Malefoy a le nez cassé. Dumbledore stoppent les trois combattants et tonne des demandes d'explications. Malefoy geint que c'est James qui a commencé, en les attaquant lâchement. James, étrangement silencieux aux questions de Dumbleore, refuse de répondre jusqu'à ce qu'il croise mon regard. Il se met à hurler, me fixant de ses yeux flamboyants.

_ Ils t'ont... insulté ! Toi... ta famille ! De... de sang de bourbe ! Je ne pouvais pas... laisser faire.

Sa voix haletante se répercute dans le plafond haut du hall. On prévient Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore fait apparaître trois brancards. Je me sens mal.

{#}

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, dans la salle commune, Alice, June, Sirius et Remus discutent. Tous les quatre sont maussades. Les événements de ce matin les laissent troublés.

_ Où est Lily ? Demande Remus.

_ Dans son dortoir, répond June, la voix éteinte.

_ Elle pleure, je crois, continue Alice de la même voix.

_ Elle est troublée. Très troublée que James ait pris sa défense ainsi. Surtout qu'elle lui a hurlé dessus quelques minutes avant.

_ James est endormi. Ces deux petits cons lui ont rouvert sa fracture, grogne Sirius, rongeant son frein. Ah, si je les tenais ! Si seulement je pouvais aller les achever à l'infirmerie.

_ Nous aurions du être avec lui, Patmol, soupire Remus.

_ Je sais. Il était seul face à ces lâches de Serpentards. Je m'en veux, si vous saviez, dit Sirius.

June glisse tout doucement sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit. Il ne bronche pas et lui rend son sourire triste.

_ Nous ne pouvions rien faire Patmol, tu le sais bien.

_ Je sais. Mais je me sens coupable quand même.

Les deux garçons se renfrognent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent atténuer l'intense sentiment de culpabilité qui leur serre la gorge. Alice et June, le regard plongé dans le feu, respectent leur silence et se taisent aussi, laissant chacun à ses propres pensées.

_ Je crois que vous devriez monter voir Lily, dit Sirius au bout d'un certain temps.

_ Non, répondit Alice. Je comprends assez ce qu'elle ressent. Vaut mieux la laisser seule pour qu'elle prenne les bonnes décisions.

_ Quelles décisions ?

Les deux amies échangent un regard. Elles ne savent pas si elles peuvent révéler le secret de leur amie, mais d'un commun accord, décident de mettre au courant les garçons.

_ Promettez nous de ne rien dire.

_ Promis, déclarent ensemble les deux garçons.

June sourit faiblement, inspire un grand coup en regardant sa main dans celle de Sirius. Elle espère que Lily ne leur en voudra pas.

_ Lily est en train de tomber amoureuse, lâche-t-elle.

_ De James, précise Alice.

Les deux garçons se regardent mutuellement. Ils sourient, heureux. Sirius retrouve un semblant de bonne humeur.

_ Oh, mais c'est génial ! Elle s'est enfin rendue compte que mon meilleur ami est un type super. Il a tellement fait d'efforts pour elle.

_ Nous le savons bien. Mais hier soir, elle est rentrée de l'entraînement de Quidditch – je suppose que James vous a raconté (ils hochent la tête). Elle était très très rouge, sourit Alice.

_ James aussi, sourit Sirius.

_ Elle nous a raconté comment elle lui était tombé dessus. Je vous assure qu'elle était très troublée par les beaux yeux de James, rit June.

_ Mais soudain, elle s'est mise à avoir peur. Elle a soudainement pensé que ce n'était qu'une énième tactique de séduction. Lily était au bord des larmes. Et puis ce matin, quand elle a crié sur James, elle nous a avoué après qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et qu'elle avait peur, très peur qu'il lui brise le cœur.

_ Ce n'est pas une tactique, déclare Remus. C'est le vrai, l'unique James.

_ Je sais. Mais elle a eût peur, et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a rembarrée. Notre Lily a peur de James. Si j'avais cru dire ça un jour... soupire June.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Il faut que nous les réunissions.

_ Oh, je ne suis pas trop pour ce genre de chose, dit Alice. Si ton plan est de les enfermer tous les deux dans l'infirmerie, je suis contre.

_ Mais non. Je ne sais pas encore comment faire. Mais je vais y réfléchir et je vous tiens au courant. Maintenant, allons nous coucher. Je tiens à voir James le plus tôt possible.

_ Pas un mot à James, vous avez promis, gronde June.

_ Nous ne dirons rien, promet Remus.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, les filles. Bonne nuit.

Il lâche la main de la jeune fille et lui sourit.

_ Bonne nuit.

Les quatre nouveaux amis, rapprochés par les évènements, se séparent devant les escaliers. Alice et June découvrent Lily endormie dans son lit, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Alice tire la couverture sur la jeune fille et se glisse dans son lit à son tour.

_ Bonne nuit Alice.

_ Bonne nuit, June.

* * *

Talaaaam. A vous !


	5. Chapter 5

Des petits problèmes persos et un manque de temps m'ont obligé à boycotter depuis un petit moment. Mais me voilà de retour avec un chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. je remercie encore mes revieweurs, ce que vous me dites est très précieux pour moi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je me réveille, le corps endolori. Mes yeux s'habituent doucement à la pâle lumière de la lune et révèle la pièce blanche dans lequel je me trouve. Je me frotte les yeux pour réveiller ma vue et me souvient. L'infirmerie.

Ils avaient insultés Lily. Ils avaient osé s'attaquer à celle que j'aimais. À cinq contre un, le combat s'était engagé, inégal. Bien vite, les trois plus bêtes de la bande s'étaient éloignés, craignant les ennuis. J'avais de toute façon un compte à régler avec Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue. J'avais su admirablement me défendre, contrecarrant et renvoyant les sorts à leurs expéditeurs plutôt que dans lancer moi même. Mais Lucius m'avait pris en traître et la fracture déjà fragile de mon bras avait cassé une nouvelle fois. Ivre de rage, je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de la douleur, mais maintenant que je suis allongé dans des draps raides, et avec pour seule compagnie la lune, la douleur se manifeste à moi avec insistance.

Je ne veux pas réveiller Madame Pomfresh. De toute façon, je préfère rester seul, raide, à attendre l'aube en regardant la lune. Je pense à Lily. Je revois encore ses grands épouvantés à la vue de mon bras. Je la revois me suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse dans l'escalier de marbre, assis sur un brancard. Ses yeux verts, immenses, brillants de peur. J'ai tellement envie de la voir, de sentir son odeur près de moi. Je regrette l'étreinte que nous avons partagé la veille. Si seulement elle était là.

{#}

Je me réveille et je sais, à l'instant où j'ouvre les yeux, que je dois voir James. Il est là, quelque part dans le château, blessé et sans personne. Il est tôt, trop tôt. L'aube pointe à peine à l'horizon. Je me lève, m'assoit sur mon lit et frotte mes yeux engourdis de sommeil. June et Alice dorment encore. J'entends leur respiration lente et sereine au travers des rideaux de velours. Je baisse les yeux sur la jupe froissée de mon uniforme. J'ai dormi avec. Je dois voir James, oui, mais pas dans cet état. J'ai de toute façon tout mon temps. On est samedi. Une semaine avant la rencontre de Quidditch. Mon cœur se serre. J'ai l'impression que des années ce sont écoulées depuis l'entraînement avec lui. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder et rejoue dans mon esprit le moment où il me tenait dans ses bras.

Oui, je me le suis avouer. J'aime James Potter. Je l'aime. De tout mon cœur. Je ne pourrai jamais cesser de l'aimer. Mais quelque chose, encore, me retient. Je dois voir, comprendre son amour – s'il est véridique – qu'il me porte. Je veux prendre le risque de l'aimer, mais pas sans garantie de retour.

Je me lève, me dirige vers la douche. Je me défait de tous mes vêtements et laisse l'eau chaude me réveiller. Je me frotte énergiquement la peau. Une fois sortie, j'enfile un pull en molleton blanc sur un débardeur et un jean bleu. Je chausse aussi des bottes couleur crème, que je mets souvent du côté moldu. Nous sommes samedi, je peux m'habiller comme je le souhaite.

Je sors du dortoir le plus silencieusement possible, pour sortir dans la salle commune. J'observe soigneusement la pièce. Elle est déjà propre. Les elfes de maison avaient déjà dû passer. Dans la cheminée, il reste quelques cendres encore rougeâtres, qui font penser à la gueule d'un monstre. Je passe devant sans y prêter attention, effleurant au passage la silhouette rebondie du fauteuil défoncé.

Je ne croise personne dans les couloirs. L'heure matinale joue en ma faveur. J'arrive aux alentours de l'infirmerie. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. La porte est verrouillée, mais je chuchote un sort pour l'ouvrir. Le froid de la pièce me saute en plein visage. Je pousse la porte qui grince et prie Merlin que cela ne réveille pas Madame Pomfresh. Je referme soigneusement la porte derrière moi et me faufile entre les lits, dédaignant les rideaux tirés des Serpentards pour m'approcher de celui de James.

{#}

Je sursaute vivement lorsque j'entends un grincement dans l'ombre. Je me redresse sur mon lit pour voir une silhouette menue se faufiler entre les lits. Je me rallonge le plus rapidement possible et ferme les yeux.

C'est Lily. Lily qui tire le tabouret pour s'asseoir à mon chevet. Je mime la respiration lente du sommeil et je devine son regard posé sur moi. Mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine. C'est une joie immense qui explose dans ma tête. Je couve des yeux Lily à travers mes paupières entrouvertes. Elle prend alors ma main laissée pendante au bord du lit et je retiens un frisson.

Je sens qu'elle se sent coupable. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé chez elle. Je retrouve la Lily que j'ai serré dans mes bras. Elle reste à m'observer encore quelques minutes, silencieuses, tenant ma main serrée dans ses paumes.

_ Oh, James...

Sa voix est pleine de sanglots. Ma gorge se serre. Je me retiens de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle semble vouloir dire quelque chose. Je reste silencieux, immobile.

_ Je... Merci d'avoir pris ma défense. Merci.

Elle inspire longuement, serrant ma main comme pour se donner du courage.

_ Je suis désolée... de t'avoir crier dessus, je... Je ne sais pas comment te dire... Oh, j'ai peur. Peur de toi. Tu... as réussi, je...

Elle hésite encore. Peur ? Peur de moi ? Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je veux savoir.

_ James, je... Heureusement que tu es endormi, je n'aurai jamais osé te le dire en face...

Lily renifle, essuie ses yeux humides. Je continue à faire semblant, mimant de dormir alors que l'excitation fait battre mon pouls plus vite.

_ Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, James... Tu as réussi... Je l'avoue. Mais je ne suis pas prête. Pas encore. J'ai... besoin de temps. Que tu me prouves ce que tu ressens. Que tu ne me briseras pas... J'espère que tu comprendras.

Elle soupire et me fixe avec des yeux brûlants que je devine sous mes yeux clos.

_ Je suis ridicule de te dire ça, surtout que tu dors...

Elle rit doucement, des sanglots encore dans la voix. Elle lâche alors ma main, soupire et s'en va à pas de loup vers la sortie. La porte claque. Expliquer ce que je ressens alors est indescriptible. Les mots me manquent pour exprimer, égaler le feu d'artifice de bonheur qui éclate dans mon cœur, qui me remplit, me submerge de l'intérieur.


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus long, cette fois, et moins de JP/LE. Place à de nouveaux personnages ^^ Je fais parler les Maraudeurs et agence deux (!) nouveaux couples. Je saute une génération chez les Black, je voulais absolument que Remus est le même âge qu'elle. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez voir apparaître ? J'ai prévu une place pour Rogue dans le prochain chapitre et Voldemort va vraiment se faire une place. Dîtes-moi tout (:

Lucy in The Sky Diamond : Pour les prénoms, ça s'est fait un peu au hasard, j'avoue, mais je n'avais même pas vu le lien entre eux mdr. Sinon, la relation entre James et Lily avance peu ici, mais un obstacle est franchi héhé ^^ Merci pour tes reviews, ma première fane

EwilanGil'Sayan : Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Mea95Gryffondor : Voilà la suite ! En espèrant qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review

Monny and me : Te voilà servi(e) ^^ Contente que tu aimes ^^

Et merci aux autres revieweurs, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ici

* * *

J'ai presque du mal à me remémorer les jours qui suivirent. James à l'infirmerie, je traînais comme un fantôme dans les couloirs de l'école. Je ne savais pas du tout comment me conduire avec lui, avec les Maraudeurs, avec mes propres amies. J'avais l'impression que l'école entière me regardait passer dans les couloirs, depuis que James s'était battu contre les Serpentards. Pour moi. Pour moi. Cette pensée ne me quittait pas, obsessionnelle, et tournait en boucle dans mon esprit rouillé. Lorsque lundi arriva, j'eus énormément de mal à me lever, et c'est de mauvaise grâce que je suivis Alice et June dans la Grande Salle.

_ Lily ! Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh qu'est ce que j'étais inquiet !

Je me retourne mollement, sachant que trop bien qui est à l'origine de ses cris. Amos, la figure rouge de m'avoir poursuivi à travers le château, arbore un sourire exaspérant de gaieté. Et soudain, alors qu'il sépare les quelques mètres qui nous séparent, j'eus envie qu'il disparaisse de ma vue, de ma vie, qu'il parte à jamais, de ne plus jamais avoir à le voir, le supporter, l'embrasser, de faire semblant de l'apprécier ou de m'intéresser à sa vie. Alors je le poussais vers les cachots des Serpentards sans ménagement, trop exaspérée pour penser mettre de la diplomatie dans les propos que j'allais lui tenir.

{#}

Alice et June virent Lily disparaître avec Amos, le poussant vers les cachots, le visage fermé dans une expression peu amène à la discussion. Elles échangèrent un regard.

_ En espérant qu'il ne pleurera pas.

Elles entrèrent d'un pas résigné, sachant ce que Lily devait à présent dire à son petit ami. Alors que Alice rejoignait Franck à l'autre bout de la table, June se dirigea vers Sirius et une midinette dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Sans un regard, elle jeta la fille du banc et s'assit à sa place.

_ Hey ! Pourquoi tu l'a virée ? S'exclama Sirius. J'allais lui faire le coup de la blague sur l'hippogriffe ! Celle-là est infaillible. Je vais passer ma soirée seul à cause de toi.

Il se tourna résolument en arborant une moue boudeuse. June rit, avant de tirer Sirius par le bras et lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_ Lily est en train de rompre avec Amos et elle... n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

Il sourit en enroulant son doigt autour d'une mèche de cheveux de la brune. Elle ne baissa pas le regard face à lui et sourit à son tour.

_ Hum, on dirait que Lily la Tigresse reprend du service.

_ Lily la Tigresse ? Demanda June, perplexe.

_ C'était le surnom que Remus, Peter et moi avions trouvé lorsque James revenait avec une marque rouge sur les joues et les lunettes de travers. Lily la Tigresse, acquiesça-t-il, rieur.

Ils rirent. Les visages proches, la main de Sirius toujours dans ses cheveux, June reprit conscience et se recula soudainement, pour se servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Sirius, tout d'abord étonné, sourit devant l'air perdu de la jeune fille et fit signe à Remus de venir prendre place avec eux.

_ Salut Sirius, June.

Il s'assit en face d'eux, mordant dans un toast avant de déclarer :

_ Vous devez sûrement connaître l'origine des cris d'une certaine rousse, non ? Ça résonne tellement dans les cachots que même Dumbledore doit être au courant.

June sourit avant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire à Sirius. Le lycanthrope hocha la tête et soupira.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Peter est parti prévenir James (Il sourit à cette pensée). Je suppose qu'il va être heureux.

Ces yeux brillèrent tandis qu'il continuait à mastiquer son toast. Sirius reprit :

_ Au fait, je ne t'es pas présenté à ma cousine, Lunard ? Elle vient d'arriver. Nymphadora...

_ Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, c'est tellement laid.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses vifs lui tapa sur la tête avant de sourire. June remarqua son teint parfait, ses yeux marrons doux et le sourire franc qu'elle leur adressait.

_ Appelez moi Dora, je préfère.

June sourit et se leva pour lui tendre la main.

_June Williamson. Contente de te rencontrer.

Dora refusa sa main et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

_ Je n'aime pas serrer la main. Les amies de mon cousin préféré sont mes amies aussi.

Elles rirent ensemble et Remus se leva à son tour.

_ Remus Lupin, enchanté, dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Salut Remus !

Les lèvres de la jeune fille laissèrent une trace brûlante sur les joues du lycanthrope qui se rassit à ses côtés, l'air hagard. La scène n'échappa pas à Sirius et June qui se sourirent d'un air entendu.

_ Alors comme ça, tu débarques ? Demanda June.

_ Oui, répondit Nymphadora. Ma mère, Andromède, la tante de Sirusounet – elle ne s'interrompit pas au 'hey' indigné du concerné – a renié notre chère famille et a estimé qu'une éducation à domicile n'était plus une très bonne idée.

Elle prit un air sombre en accord avec la mine de Sirius.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Remus.

_ Il faut que vous sachiez que notre famille est plongé dans la magie noire depuis longtemps, intervient Sirius. Notre grand mère a encouragé nos mères a rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort.

_ Ce mage noir qui tuent des tonnes de Moldus ? S'exclama June, horrifiée.

_ Lui même, continua-t-il. Mais ma bien aimée tante Andromède a renié notre grand mère et s'est marié avec un moldu, Ted Tonks.

_ Et me voilà, dit Nymphadora. Elle en a eu du courage, ma mère. Vous connaissez Bellatrix Black ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers une adolescence aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux paupières lourdes de mépris, assise à la table des Serpentards.

_ Oui, répondit simplement Remus.

_ C'est aussi ma cousine, dit Sirius.

_ Elle ! S'exclama June, faisant tourner quelques regards vers eux.

_ Elle même, répondit Nymphadora, la mine sombre. Elle a cru aux paroles délirantes de ma tante et de notre grand mère. Comme ta mère, Sirius.

_ Oui. J'ai renié mes parents. Tu es au courant, Remus. Je vis chez James depuis, dit-il à l'attention de June.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà une tempête rousse s'abattit sur eux. Lily, l'air plus heureuse que jamais, s'assit parmi eux, en souriant largement à Nymphadora.

_ Salut ! Je suis Lily Evans. Tu dois être la cousine de Sirius ? MacGonagall m'a dit que tu arriverais aujourd'hui. Chez les Gryffondors, tu as bien fait les choses. Je suis préfète en Chef, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. L'autre préfet est à l'infirmerie, mais tu ne tardera pas à le connaître, c'est le meilleur ami de ton cousin.

Elle débita tout cela à une vitesse phénoménale, en mordant vivement dans des tartines au chocolat. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où Amos Diggory se traînait jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffles, perdu et les yeux humides.

_ Je... Oui c'est moi et je connais déjà Ja-...

Mais elle fut interrompu par Lily qui salua tout le monde en leur souhaitant une bonne journée avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

_ Wow. Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Nymphadora, surprise.

_ Oh oui, lorsqu'elle est heureuse répondit Alice qui venait de rejoindre le groupe en tenant Franck par la main. Salut, je suis Alice Bradford et voici mon petit ami, Franck Londubat.

_ Nymphadora Tonks, mais appelez moi Dora. Je suis en sixième année.

_ Ma cousine, rajouta Sirius.

_ Il est l'heure, dit Remus. Tu commences par quoi Dora ?

Elle sortit un emploi du temps et chercha la case du lundi.

_ Sortilèges, répondit-elle. Qui est le prof ?

_ Flitwick. Il est minuscule, tu verras, alors regarde où tu mets les pieds, intervient Sirius.

_ Je t'accompagne, dit alors Remus, ignorant la remarque de son ami. J'ai métamorphose à côté.

_ Merci, Remus.

Et ils partirent sans un regard pour les autres, déjà plongés dans une conversation passionnante. Sirius s'esclaffait alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires.

_ Je sens que Dora a tapé dans l'œil de notre Lunard. Je serai parrain de leur fils.

_ Et moi marraine de leur fille, dit June.

_ Il n'existe pas de tradition qui oblige les parrains d'un même enfant à se marier eux aussi ? dit Sirius en attrapant June par la taille.

_ Nous verrons bien, répondit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle sourit malicieusement avant de courir pour rejoindre Alice qui partait déjà.

_ J'espère bien, souffla Sirius en lui emboitant le pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Je sais que vous me détestez :P Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Des problèmes personnels se sont accumulés, un manque de temps, aussi. Mais je n'oublie pas ma fic, j'ai même de nouvelles idées, et un nouveau projet. C'est un chapitre très court, mais les autres vont suivre rapidement. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

Match. Quidditch. Match. Quidditch. Match. Quidditch. Match. Quidditch.

Oh mon dieu.

Fixant l'étoffe tendue au dessus du lit en baldaquin, je tente de réguler ma respiration qui s'emballe dès le réveil.

Match. Quidditch. Match. Quidditch. Match. Quidditch. Match. Quidditch.

La nausée me submerge comme une vague lorsque je balance mes pieds hors de mon lit. Pour une fois, je suis seule, ayant décidé de dormir dans les appartements de la préfète en chef. Ou plutôt, dans les appartements _du_ préfèt en chef. J'étais tellement stressée hier soir, que l'odeur du lit de James m'a rassuré. Je ne sais plus et ne veux même pas savoir comment j'en étais arrivée à me glisser à sa place, tandis qu'il séjournait toujours à l'infirmerie. J'inspire l'oreiller une dernière fois avant de me traiter d'idiote et de filer sous la douche. L'eau n'apaise pas mes angoisses et je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois pour enfiler à l'endroit ma tenue de Quidditch.

Oh mon dieu.

Match. Quidditch. Match. Quidditch. Match. Quidditch. Match. Quidditch.

Mais qu'elle idiote ! Pourquoi ais-je donc postuler à ce poste ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas contenter de regarder, comme la plupart des filles ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Oh mon dieu.

Un pied devant l'autre. Ne pas vomir. Je suis une Gryffondor.

Un pied devant l'autre.

Un pied devant l'autre.

Je suis une Gryffondor.

Oh mon dieu.

_ Lily ! Crie Nymphadora. Assieds-toi ! Prends un toast.

_ Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Demande Sirius, l'air maternel.

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc à la table des rouge et or, et je ferme les yeux. Alice, Franck, Sirius, June, Peter, Remus et Nymphadora me fixent.

_ Je vais mourir.

_ Excellent ! S'exclame Sirius.

_ Excellent ? Je m'écris, incrédule.

_James ne réussit jamais aussi bien ses matchs que si il n'est pas à deux doigts de mourir de stress. Ça va être une grande victoire des lions, aujourd'hui.

James. James. James. James.

Je soupire, et fixe mon toast avec dégoût. Il me semble que mon estomac fait des nœuds dans mon ventre. Ma tête tourne. J'ai le vertige et je me cramponne à la table.

_Oh mon dieu. Et si je tombais de mon balai ? Et si je ne savais plus voler ? Que...

_ Lily, nous sommes tous persuadés de ton talent. Tu vas y arriver, déclare Franck, très sérieux. J'en suis sûr.

James. James. James. James.

Je suis une Gryffondor.

C'est ce moment là que choisi MacGonagall pour demander aux joueurs de l'équipe de s'avancer. Je me cramponne à Sirius comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Oh mon dieu.

James. James. James. James.

_ Où est Ja-james ? Je demande, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Enfin, le capitaine. Il avait promis de sortir de l'infirmerie à tant !

Le sourire de Sirius tressaillit et il se penche pour chuchoter ses mots:

_ Il arrive. Mais il sera heureux de savoir que tu lui manques.

Je lui lance un coup de coude qu'il évite habilement. Mon regard furibond élargit son sourire. Mais il se tait et l'angoisse me submerge en entier.

Oh mon dieu.

Je suis une Gryffondor.

Oh mon dieu.

Je suis une Gryffondor.

Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je suis arrivée jusqu'au terrain. Le stress me fait trembler de toute part. Sirius me frotte les bras énergiquement, espérant me rassurer ou me réchauffer, je ne sais pas.

James. James. James. James.

Je ne le vois nulle part. Le bruit des tribunes me tétanise. Les supporters hurlant leur maison. Les commentaires d'avant match de Luc Johnson. Les couleurs tapageuses. Le bleu et le rouge. L'argent et l'or.

Oh mon dieu.

Je suis une Gryffondor.

Toujours pas de James. Il ne pouvait décemment pas oublier ! Impossible. Impossible.

Coup de sifflet.

Oh mon dieu.

Nous avançons sur la pelouse. Je ne remarque pas le ciel bleu et les nuages qui sillonnent le paysage. Je vais vomir. Les deux équipes s'alignent. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle est taillé comme une brindille. Il est svelte, mais son visage semble taillé dans le marbre. Impassible.

Oh mon dieu.

Ça y est, le match est lancé. Je monte immédiatement en chandelle, laissant les poursuiveurs dans leur bataille pour le souafle. La tension et ma peur s'évanouissent tandis que ma robe claque dans le vent matinal. Je scrute attentivement le terrain, à la recherche de l'insaisissable balle doré. Steven me suit comme un chien. Il imite les moindres de mes mouvements, espérant ainsi me faire chercher à sa place. Je remarque que son balai est bien meilleur que le mien, plus rapide et plus souple.

Je sens la tension monter d'un cran. Le score en est à 70 à 40 pour Serdaigle. L'échéance du match repose entre mes mains. Je sillonne toujours le terrain, rendue fébrile par le stress montant petit à petit. Soudain, je distingue dans le coin de l'œil un éclair doré. Faisant un volte-face, je manque de percuter Steven qui reste coi quelques secondes, le temps pour moi de filer vers le vif d'or. Mais il me rejoint bientôt et nous entamons une course poursuite, jouant des coudes pour atteindre le vif qui filait à une vitesse phénoménale. Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles, mais mon attention restait concentré sur la balle. Elle vira soudainement à droite ce qui avantageait mon adversaire. Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses traits alors qu'il tendait les doigts pour saisir le vif. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je me jette en avant.

* * *

Talam. Alors des pronostics ? Des envies particulières ? Bisous


	8. Chapter 8

Héhé, le chapitre 8 est là. Soyez heureux, car il est looooong et riche en rebondissements. Je suis pressée de savoir ce que vous allez en penser. Je me dois de remercier tout mes revieweurs, Puky, EwilanGil'Sayan, Lucy in the sky with Diamonds, F'sS, DameLicorne, Anonymeuuuh, Alyse, Moony and Me, Mea95Gryffondor, Gaby. Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un petit mot, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir.

Puky Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu banal, mais je ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop tiré par les cheveux. C'est la première histoire que je suis sûre de mener à terme alors je ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop ambitieux, d'une part pour me former, mais aussi parce que je trouve des fois que certains scénarios ne tiennent pas debout et ça rend ma lecture désagréable. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. D'ailleurs, je médite depuis pas mal de temps sur une fic un peu plus originale, toujours sur James et Lily, mais où Lily est une jeune fille (vraiment très :P) extravertie, joueuse et gaffeuse. Elle sera aussi la meilleure amie de James qui l'aime depuis le premier jour mais qui craint de briser leur amitié à cause de ce qu'il ressent. Ca n'as pas l'air palpitant quand j'en parle comme ça, mais cette Lily là sera complètement différente de celle-ci. Alors, je ne sais pas, si tu voudrais jeter un coup d'oeil lorsque je l'aurai publié, ce serait chou :P Et sinon, bravo pour tes pronostics, qui étaient tout à fait exacts. Ca m'a même étonnée ! Bonne lecture

EwilanGil'Sayan Oui, James s'en fiche, mais Lily est tellement stressée qu'elle est persuadé qu'il lui en voudras :P Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, qui me font énormément plaisir. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite

Lucy Je suis très heureuse que tu suives toujours mes publications et c'est toujours avec un immense plaisir que je vois tes reviews Je suis contente de t'avoir touchée, même si j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop stresser :P Moi, j'aimerais bien jouer au Quidditch. Je ne sais pas si je serai très douée, mais voler sur un balai suffirait pour me combler :P Héhé, tu verras ce qui va se passer, je compte sur toi pour me dire si tout cela tient debout. Non, James n'est pas dans les tribunes, mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras dans quelques instants :P Et sinon pour mes problèmes persos, oui, ça va mieux. Ca a été une période chargée dans ma vie, mais tout va mieux maintenant. Tu es vraiment adorable En espérant que je ne te décevrai pas dans cette suite, des bisous

F'sS Merci pour ta review, et pour avoir lu ma fic ! Je suis contente que tu l'apprécies, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite. N'hésites pas à dire ce que tu penses, ça fait tellement plaisir

Très bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, des bisous

* * *

Avez vous déjà été réveillé par une odeur, une impression ? Moi, oui. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais où je suis, qui est à mes côtés. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux sur le blanc éblouissant d'un lieu déjà trop connu, avant même d'entendre les paroles rassurantes. Avant tout cela, je sais que mon corps endolori est couché dans un lit de l'infirmerie, que Alice, June, Dora et les Maraudeurs chuchotent à mon chevet.

_ Oh mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur lorsqu'elle s'est jeté en avant, chuchote avec empressement Alice. Tout le stade retenait son souffle. Heureusement que James est intervenu.

_ Sa métamorphose était splendide. Même Dumbledore était impressionné, dit June. Transformer un oiseau en brancard volant, c'était splendide. Heureusement qu'il est excellent en métamorphose.

_ Je suis heureuse que ce soit lui qui l'ai sauvé, souffla Nymphadora. Par mes paupières entrouvertes, je vois sa longue silhouette longiligne s'asseoir sur les genoux de Remus qui lui sert la taille.

_ Où est-il parti ? Questionne Alice.

_ Je ne sais pas, répond Sirius en soupirant. De toute façon, il ne tenait pas en place. Il ne cessait de murmurer des trucs dans sa barbe. Il ne supporte pas de la voir allongée ici.

Des regards malicieux s'échangent. Je sens que le silence s'installe. De toute façon, je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits et mes yeux pâteux s'ouvrent doucement. C'est au son aigu des cris de soulagements qu'ils se referment précipitamment, n'empêchant pas mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire.

{#}

_ Madame Pomfresh, je peux sortir maintenant, je suis valide ! M'exclamai-je.

_ Non, non, non, Mr Potter. Laissez moi vous examiner une dernière fois avant de vous en allez. Un malheur arrive si vite.

_ Mais je suis capitaine de mon équipe ! Ca-pi-tai-ne. Le match a commencé depuis vingt bonnes minutes, gémissai-je, me laissant tout de même examiner les plaies.

J'avais peur de ne pas respecter ma promesse d'être là pour le match. Je savais que l'équipe aurait besoin de moi, au moins pour les encourager. Devoir rester encore pour les examens m'horripilait, alors que mon équipe jouait sans moi, dehors, dans le stade. Comment savoir si tout allait bien, si nous gagnons, si nous perdons, si Lily avait attraper le vif d'or ? Ne pas savoir comment se passait le match, ne pas savoir comment nous jouons, ne pas savoir comment _elle_ allait. L'énervement me fit serrer les poings.

_ S'il vous plaît, laissez moi partir, je vous préviens si je sens le moindre chatouillis dans mon orteil gauche.

Je réussis à tordre les lèvres de la jeune infirmière en un sourire amusé mais contrit, qu'elle remplaça bientôt par une expression sévère.

_ Filez, mais que je ne vous revoies pas à vous battre encore une fois ! Je ne vous soignerai pas, cette fois !

Je savais pertinemment que c'était faux, vu l'attachement qu'elle avait pour les élèves, mais je secouai vigoureusement la tête avant de sortir à toute vitesse de l'infirmerie. Et puis, me dis-je en souriant, ce n'était pas comme ci ce simple fait suffisait à me motiver. J'avais tellement envie de crier mon amour à Lily, que de gagner ou perdre le match m'importait peu. Je courrai presque à présent, alors que les cris et les bruits si caractéristiques du stade se rapprochaient. J'arrivai bientôt en vue de l'édifice, et ne prenant pas le temps de m'arrêter, je filai vers les tribunes. Mais avant que je ne puisse monter les escaliers, j'entendis un long hurlement et des exclamations de terreur. Déboulant sur le terrain sans réfléchir plus longuement, la scène dont je fus le témoin m'arracha un cri d'horreur.

Ma terreur pour ce qui se passait me rendit plus vif que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je vis du coin de l'œil un moineau au bord du stade. D'un coup de baguette, je le métamorphosa en brancard que je vis foncer sur l'ange aux yeux verts qui tombait, tombait, tombait, hurlant de toutes ses forces. Elle atterrit sur le brancard à plumes et je courrai comme je n'ai jamais couru vers l'endroit où il l'avait déposé. Mes larmes obstruaient ma vue. J'arrivai en sanglotant. Je me jetai à ses genoux.

_ Lily, oh Lily, reveilles-toi, s'il te plaît... Ce n'est pas important... Le match... Le vif d'or... Ce n'est pas grave.

Ma voix ne s'écoulait plus que par murmure. Je dévorai des yeux son visage blanc qui ne revenait toujours pas de l'inconscience. Tout le vacarme du stade me semblait tellement confus. C'était un cauchemar, un cauchemar éveillé, un éveil... Oui, il fallait qu'elle s'éveille, que ses yeux brillent de vie à nouveau. Non, il ne fallait pas. Ne pas m'arracher de sa vue. Les larmes piquent mes yeux. Il ne faut pas. Pas partir. Ne pas la laisser. Le vif, oui le vif. Elle l'a. Dans ses mains que je serre, elle l'a. Le vif. Ne pas la laisser. Je ne veux pas. Dumbledore. Sirius. Laissez moi. Lily.

{#}

_ Vous pouvez sortir, Mademoiselle Evans. Votre état n'est pas si grave. James Potter vous a sauvé la vie.

Oui, il m'a sauvé la vie. Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal, alors ? Je ne sais pas. C'est comme une boule au fond de ma gorge qui pique et qui m'empêche de respirer. Qui me marque au fer rouge à chaque fois que je veux prendre une bouffée d'air. Pour vivre. Merde. Il m'a sauvé. La vie. Quand même.

Alice, June et Dora me couvent d'un regard maternel. Les garçons aussi, et Sirius a l'air de surveiller chacun de mes pas pour que j'évite de tomber/mourir/me noyer/m'étouffer. Je n'ai pas la force de sourire face à ce comportement. Comment je dois me comporter face à lui ? James. Merde. Il m'a sauvé la vie, quand même.

Nous retournons à la salle commune. Ou plutôt, nous mimons d'y retourner. Ils sont heureux. Les gryffons ont gagné, grâce à moi. Mais autre chose m'occupe. Alice papillonne autour de moi, Sirius raconte des âneries à June qui fait mine de le gifler d'un air outré, Remus se retourne sans arrêt pour vérifier ce que font Nymphadora et Peter qui discutent, en fin de peloton. Remus, tu es un as pour deviner à quoi je pense, mais pour gérer tes propres émotions, tu es nul. Pourri, même.

Merde. Quand même. Sauver _ma_ vie ? La vie ?

Je prétexte vouloir me changer dans les appartements des préfets en chef. Je prétexte. Ce que je veux ? M'isoler, faire le point. Comprendre. Merde, quand même. La vie ?

Est-ce que je me sens aussi mal pour ne pas remarquer la silhouette qui se dresse dans un fauteuil de la cheminée ? Sûrement. Mais elle me voit, elle, ou plutôt lui, et le cri de soulagement qu'il arrache explose mon cœur. Lui. Merde. Il m'a sauvé la vie, quand même.

{#}

James court vers Lily, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il ne pense à rien, juste à ses yeux qui s'ouvrent grand lorsqu'elle le voit. Il ne pense à rien, sauf à son bonheur qui résonne dans sa tête et dans son cœur, en harmonie. Il pense à tout, en fait, à ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent sous l'effet de la surprise, à ses yeux en amandes qui l'enivrent, à ses cheveux en bataille qui tombent en cascade. Oui, il pense à Lily, à tout de Lily. Mais il oublie un moment où il est, ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il pense. Il aime. Ça il ne l'oubliera pas.

Alors quand ses lèvres écrasent les siennes dans cette étreinte, il ne pense pas. Il pense à aimer, comme il le fait à chaque instant qu'il se perd dans ses yeux. Il ferme les siens, presse ses lèvres sur celles qui l'ont hanté pendant des jours, des mois, des années. Il ne pense pas aux conséquences, il aime. Et il se rend compte qu'il veut plus, car ce baiser qu'il partage à cet instant est mieux, mieux que tout ceux auxquels il n'a jamais rêvé. Parce que c'est Lily. Parce que, Lily.

{#}

J'oublie de respirer, de penser, de réfléchir, de vivre, d'espérer, d'attendre à cet instant. J'oublie tout les doutes, toutes les angoisses, tout les mots, toutes les phrases. Je laisse envahir ce que je ne peux pas décrire, je laisse envahir l'indescriptible dans mon esprit. Je laisse, je tombe, j'abandonne. Mais je le repousse. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi.

Il est beau. Il est beau, oui Lily, il est beau. Est-ce que c'est le moment d'ouvrir au lieu de te barricader ? Est-ce que tu crois, Lily, à ça ? Tu y crois ?

Oui...

Mais je ne comprends pas. Ce que je fais. Je ne comprends pas mes jambes qui se tournent, mes mains qui m'éloignent. Je ne comprends pas ce réflexe qui me fait courir, comme une dératé, loin de lui.

Le souffle court, les joues rouges, j'ai envie de pleurer. Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que je viens de faire ce que je viens de faire ? Oui. J'ai envie de pleurer parce que je suis amoureuse de lui, parce que je souffre, parce que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai envie de crier, parce que c'est la colère qui me sert de prétexte. Parce que c'est tout ce que je trouve à lui répondre alors qu'il arrive à mes côtés, l'air perdu. Désirable.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?

Il ne répond pas, et moi je tremble comme une feuille. Il redresse ses lunettes, me fixe.

_ Répond ! Pourquoi... m'as-tu... EMBRASSEE ?

Je hurle, parce que je ne sais faire que ça. Je hurle parce que j'ai l'impression de reprendre le contrôle de ce que je ressens, de la situation. Je me sens mieux, parce que la colère s'emballe dans ses yeux à lui aussi. Je me sens mieux parce que je peux à nouveau le détester, comme avant.

_ POTTER ! Je...

_ Parce que tu es belle, Lily.

Il s'approche, encore, et je sens qu'il se retient de crier lui aussi.

_ CE N'EST PAS UNE REPONSE ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU M'EMBRASSES, POURQUOI ?

_ TU ES AUSSI FAUTIVE QUE MOI, JE TE SIGNALE. TU Y AS REPONDU, A CE BAISER, NON ? C'EST AUTANT TA FAUTE QUE DE LA MIENNE !

Il crie, et je me sens pas mieux. C'est mon cœur qui s'étouffe dans ses propres sanglots, ce sont mes sentiments qui s'emballent et c'est moi qui choisit de les laisser parler.

_ NON, C'EST TOI LE SEUL FAUTIF, C'EST TOI !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et frappe le mur. Je tressaillit, mais à l'intérieur de moi, ça bout.

_ SI ÇA TE FAIT PLAISIR, ALORS OUI, C'EST MA FAUTE ! C'EST MOI QUI T'AI EMBRASSE. AUTRE CHOSE ?

Ça bout, à l'intérieur, ça bout.

_ Oui, autre chose, Potter.

Je m'approche, et ça bout, ça bout à l'intérieur, beaucoup trop fort pour que je puisse résister.

_Quoi ?

Je m'approche encore, je lève les yeux pour voir les siens. Ses lèvres. Ça brûle, ça bout, ça s'emballe.

_ Ça t'ennuierai de recommencer ?

Ça brûle, ça bout, à l'intérieur. Je sais. Mais j'aime ça.

* * *

Alors ? Je ne tiens plus, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Avez-vous compris la fin ? Le début ? Le flash-back ? Est-ce que ça vous choque les changements de rythme dans l'écriture ? C'est bien, c'est pas bien ? Dîtes moi quel personnage vous aimeriez mettre en avant. Bref, dîtes moi tout


	9. Excuses

Chers lecteurs,

Je ne vous apprend pas grand chose en vous disant que je n'ai rien publié depuis longtemps. Même très longtemps. Sachez que j'en suis désolée mais cette fic, qui pourtant m'inspirait beaucoup au départ, ne m'intéresse plus vraiment. Je vais donc la mettre en pause, pour peut être la reprendre plus tard. Croyez bien que je suis vraiment navrée et que j'aurai voulu continuer cette histoire, mais depuis maintenant une semaine que j'essaie d'écrire, rien ne me satisfait pleinement. Cette fic ne ferme pas, elle sera mise en pause car je pense bien la terminer un jour.

Avec toutes mes excuses,

Kuumquat.


End file.
